genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Voodoo
The mute and demented Voodoo was originally a member of the Rag-tag gang, but has since struck out on his own. He was orginally believed to be female, but was eventually revealed to be male. History Background None of the Rag-tags know where Voodoo is from or who he really is, not even whether he is female or male, as damaged vocal cords render him mute. For the sake of convenience, they often refered to him as female. Voodoo didn't seem to mind this. Voodoo was the one who originally recruited the other founding members of the Rag-Tags, Wildfire and Al. He mostly remained distant from other members, even choosing to live in a renovated bus rather than their hideout, but acted as the "mother hen" of the younger members, and as a distraction during missions. Dominion Rex, Bobo and Noah first met Voodoo when Wildfire introduced him while the Rag-tags had their dinner. He showed an immediate interest in Rex, even displaying his powers by briefly placing everyone in a state of ecstasy. When Rex and his friends followed Wildfire, Shim-Sham and Voodoo on a mission to steal city renovation information, Voodoo used his powers to lull the apartment owner to sleep. However, he also made Wildfire angry enough to melt several pieces of computer equipment. Rex did not yet notice Voodoo's connection to Wildfire's sudden change in temperment. Later that night, Voodoo printed Al's map of the New Orleans Police Department. He went there to vandalize the department in the Rag-tags name, and used his powers to convince the officers to confront the gang tonight. After his job was done, Voodoo realized he was being watched by Rex. The zombie E.V.O. blasted him with his powers, then ran for it. Rex tried to follow and lost him, but found the bus he lived in. While inside, he noticed a small shrine containing a birthday card addressed to someone named Bridgette. Putting the card in his pocket, he saw a wall covered in diagrams and maps, and realized what Voodoo was trying to do: start a war that would end with the Rag-tags taking the city for their own. Personality Possibly because of his mutism, Voodoo tends to act withdrawn and is often seen starring off into space. However, underneath, Voodoo is a fierce and devious E.V.O. who is quick to anger; he reacts with physical violence to the slightest offence. He appears to be insane, as he exhibits textbook symptoms of schizophrenia and mania, and is prone to mood swings. Physical Appearance Voodoo is a teenaged zombie-like E.V.O. He has aqua-blue skin with glowing yellow veins, his long, wild hair is violet with yellow streaks and multiple micro braids, and his eyes are red with bluish-grey sclera. He wears a appears to be loose straightjacket, with the sleeves too long and a large collar the obscures the lower half of his face. He also wears baggy red pants, blue boots, and, as a member of the Rag-tags, he wore his kerchief in his hair, tied up in a bow. In a flashback, Voodoo is seen when he was a normal human. He had a tanned skintone, messy brown hair, and brown eyes. At the time, he wore what appears to be a school uniform, consisting of a white shirt, a gray buttoned sweater, red pants and black shoes. Powers and Abilities E.V.O. Powers *Voodoo is a projecting empath, able to place people, animals and E.V.O.s in any temperment or emotion he choses, e.g. make a vicious E.V.O. docile, friends angry enough to attack each other, and cause everyone nearby to feel his sadness. *Voodoo's hair is extendable and prehensile to attack with. Non-E.V.O. Abilities *Voodoo is unpredictable and nearly fearless in a fight. Trivia *Voodoo enjoys doughnuts, and to a lesser extent, ice cream. *Is very attached to a birthday card he carries around. Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Villains